This Celluloid Dream
by Lost Prophet Seishin
Summary: AUOOC. Based on the AFI song.


Okay, I don't own Shinji, Rei, Asuka, or Kaworu. This story is AU and OOC. Enjoy.

**This Celluloid Dream**

Shinji Ikari was an average "emo" kid. He had brown hair, blue eyes, a size small black shirt, black studded belt, small sized jeans and a pair Hurley sneakers. He usually hung around his town to kill time. He went to local shows in his town and some clubs and cafes out of town. Whenever there was a band that he wanted to see, he and some of friends would head to that club or café, post haste.

"I can't believe it!" Shinji exclaimed, looking at the schedule for Friday. "OGC IS PLAYING!" he exclaimed once again.

"They're playing? When?" Asuka, one of Shinji's friends, asked.

"Friday!" Shinji said excitedly. Occupation Guidance Counselor (A/n: My band! ) was a pretty famous local band. It was made up of high school kids. They were the talk of many towns and this was their hometown, so it was a huge deal. "I gotta see this!" Shinji exclaimed excitingly.

"Oh, yeah! Kaoru and Rei have got to come!" Asuka said. "But you better stay out of the pits."

"What!" Shinji practically yelled.

"You nearly got killed at the last show. You almost lost consciousness." Asuka stated. "That was a 'My Chemical Romance' show! All the kids were nuts!" Shinji yelled. "That's beside the point! You couldn't handle it if your life depended on it!" Asuka yelled back.

"Oh, shut up!" Shinji yelled with nothing else to say. "Damn her." he thought to himself. "By the way, are you going to invite Rei's boyfriend as well?" Asuka asked.

Shinji made a short, but loud growl. He hated Rei's boyfriend. The guy didn't seem like the friendliest nor did he even act like he liked Rei. "Does that prick have to come?" Shinji said angrily.

"Well yeah. I mean if Rei's coming then he's gotta come." Asuka said.

Shinji was silent for a moment then said, "Fine. We'll invite the jackass."

Rei Ayanami was similar to Shinji. She also wore the basic tight clothes, except they were kind of preppy-like. Although, she would sometimes wear tight jeans but, she usually a wore skirt. Also, her hair was natural blue, which was perfect for her albino skin tone and ruby red eyes. She usually hung out with her friend, Kaworu Nagisa, who was like a combination of Shinji and Rei. He wore clothes like Shinji and had an albino look as Rei had.

"So, how are you and Asuka?" Rei asked Kaworu.

"We're good." he simply stated.

"Still making out all the time?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. It's one of the main features."

Rei looked at him with a face that couldn't be described.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you enjoyed making out with Asuka." she said curiously. "Well first off, when you're in a relationship, making out is a humongous part of the deal. So yeah, I enjoy it. I mean, I really like Asuka. She's hot, smart, plus, she doesn't take shit from anyone! She's perfect!" he said proudly.

"You forgot to mention that she's a total bitch." she said in annoyance. "Now that's below the belt. I don't say things to your boyfriend, Hoshi. Or who you really have a crush on, Shinji!" he retorted.

"I don't have a crush on Shinji!"

"Oh, really? Then why do you cling on to him when Hoshi's not around? Why all the playfulness, again when Hoshi's not around? Hell, before you met him, you were like a robot! And every time Hoshi's around, that's the way you act!"

"Oh, shut up, Kaworu!" she snapped at him.

"I'm home!" Shinji said as he entered the door. "Mom, Dad? You here?"

"Mm-hmm." Shinji's mom, Yui, had said as she was in the kitchen. "How are you, dear?" she asked him.

"I'm fine. Can I go to a show on Friday?" he asked.

"Sure, just be home by Midnight."

"Really? I can go?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course. You've been very busy, so I think you deserve a night off."

"Thanks, Mom! I'll call my friends and tell them about it!" he said as he ran to his room to call some of his friends.

Rei's phone rang. She picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Rei? It's Shinji."

"Hey Shinji! What's up?"

"Nothing. Hey, I was wondering, you want to go to a local show on Friday?"

"Who's playing?"

"The usual guys and OGC's headlining."

"No way! You're kidding!"

"I kid you not. So, you going?"

"Hell yeah! It's gonna be awesome!"

"Are you going to bring Hoshi?" Shinji asked.

"Uhhh… I guess so. I mean he hates them, but if I'm there, he'll be there." Rei said.

"Oh alright. I'll see ya on Friday. Later."

"Yeah, later!" Rei said as she hung up the phone. Rei sighed and sadly said, "I guess Hoshi's not going to like this."

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Kaworu asked.

"Positive! I saw bruises on Rei's back during phys ed!" Asuka shouted.

"It can't be." Kaworu said.

"Oh, it be." she retorted.

"I knew that guy was jerky, but this is like going down to bastard. Hell, maybe even worse!" he said in a shocked tone of voice.

"How do think Shinji will react?" she asked.

"He'll freak out and try to kick Hoshi's ass! Then Hoshi might kick Shinji's ass." he said worriedly.

"Then what?" she asked.

"Only God knows." he answered.

"And that is?" she asked.

After a few moments of silence, Kaworu said, "We'll find out on Friday. See ya."

"Bye." she said to Kaworu.

Friday. The day they had been waiting for. Shinji had been tapping on his desk just when school was about to end. Rei was practically hyperventilating. Kaworu was sweating and took deep, long breathes. And Asuka stared at the clock and twitched her left eye. The bell had rung and the four ran like bats out of hell.

"Alright! School's out!" Shinji shouted with happiness in his voice. "Time to head to the show!"

"Uh, dudes, it's only three o'clock. We've got three hours to kill." Kaworu said.

"Yeah, Kaworu's right. We might as well wait a while until the show starts." Asuka said. Then Rei chimed and said, "Yeah, and I have to meet up with Hoshi."

"So we'll wait until six. By the way, Shinji, can I talk to you privately?" Asuka asked. "Oh sure. What about?" Shinji asked as he and Asuka walked a little far from Rei and Kaworu.

They stopped and Asuka started by saying, "Look, there's something that we, as in me and Kaworu, have to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Shinji asked.

Asuka sighed and said, "Rei's being abused by her boyfriend."

Shinji looked at Asuka and said, "What?"

"Hoshi's been abusing Rei, okay? We didn't want to tell you because we know how you feel about her and how much you want to protect her from jerks like that. But we don't want you to go overboard and start a fight." Asuka explained.

Shinji was long, deep, and sharp breaths before saying, "I'm gonna kill that bastard." "Shinji, no. Okay, please. Promise me and Kaworu that you will stay calm." Asuka said, trying to calm Shinji down.

He took a few breaths and said, "Fine. But if Hoshi even tries to hurt Rei in any way, I'm kicking his ass."

"Deal." Asuka simply said.

It was six o'clock at the local café simply called "The Café." It was the most popular café among the types of kids that came to shows. Shinji was one of the kids that frequently hung out there. That went the same with Asuka, Kaworu, and Rei. Rei's boyfriend, Hoshi, hated the place. He felt that there were too many "emo" kids and bands there. He was one of those metal kids who thought that "emo" kids were a bunch of whining idiots who are desperate for girls and were girly clothing. But, he is very much wrong. Anyway, Shinji and Kaworu were in the mosh pits for the opening band and having a hell of a time.

"Whoo! This is awesome!" Shinji shouted to Kaworu as they were both beating and getting beaten up.

"Yeah, I know! This is great!" Kaworu shouted as he laughed.

They both then got out of the pit, sweaty and tired. They walked, or rather wobbled, towards Asuka.

"How you guys holding up?" she asked.

"We'll live." Kaworu commented.

"Until OGC plays, then we'll go all out." Shinji smirked.

"Uh-oh." Kaworu said.

"What?" Shinji asked.

"Asshole, 10 o'clock." Kaworu said pointing to a guy walking next to Rei.

"So the prick's here." Shinji growled, looking at Hoshi, Rei's boyfriend.

Hoshi had dyed green hair, brown eyes, had many earrings on his left ear, a lip ring, a nose ring, wore a leather sleeveless jacket, and steel toed boots. He looked at Shinji, Kaworu, and Asuka then scoffed and gave them finger.

Shinji growled and was about to walk over there and punch him, but Kaworu was holding him back. "What's the big idea!" Shinji shouted.

"Asuka told me the deal." Kaworu said.

"So! He still has no right to give us the finger!" Shinji shouted.

"Look Shinji, just wait. I can tell that something's going to happen." Asuka said.

Shinji growled furiously. He couldn't stand the fact that Rei was with a prick like Hoshi. Usually Shinji was calm, cool, and collective, except around Rei. When was near her, he would blush and act all shy, or as Asuka and Kaworu would call it, 'showing his true colors.' Then Shinji gulped and said, "Alright. But if he even touches Rei the wrong way, I'm tearing his head off."

Nine o'clock. Finally. This was the moment they all, minus Hoshi and a few others, had been waiting for. OGC was walking on stage with their equipment and with grins on their faces. One of the first on stage was Aru (A/n: Al), the lead guitarist. He had a head of shaven hair, brown eyes, a wiry body, and wore loose clothing. He took out his guitar, an Ibanez, and plugged the cord to it and his 100-watt Marshall amp. Next was Kurisuchan (A/n: Christian, he's a guy I know and I'm not sure if he plays guitar), the rhythm guitarist and screamer. Even though his name sounded a little girly, he himself was not. He was tall, had spiky dark brown hair, brown eyes, and like Aru, wore loose clothing. He also had an Ibanez with a Marshall 100-watt amp. Then came Andoru (A/n: Andrew), the drummer. He had shaven blond hair, brown eyes, was at average height and weight, and wore very loose clothing. He assembled his Pearl drum set as he quickly as he could. Then came Sutanton (A/n: Stanton, another guy I know), the bassist. He had darker skin, brown eyes, a little short, very thin, wore glasses, and just threw on normal clothes. In spite of his appearance, he was an awesome bassist who could do amazing riffs and solos that could make anyone go "whoa." Finally came their lead singer, a true "emo" kid, Matto. Matto had a pretty big dark brown afro, blue eyes, a tall yet pudgy frame, and wore semi-tight clothing. He couldn't scream like Kurisuchan, but he did have a pretty good voice and, like everyone else in the band minus Andoru, jumped around the stage like a madman.

"Hello? Testing, testing. One, two, three." Matto said into his microphone.

"Whoo!" the crowd went excitedly.

"Alright. Thank God you guys aren't deaf yet from the awesome bands before us." Matto joked around.

A couple of laughs came out from the excited audience. All the equipment was finally set up, tuned up, and the guys were ready to rock.

"Alright. We're OGC, formally known as Occupational Guidance Counselor. And, uh… all of us are ready to play for your entertainment. So uh… we're here. Yeah. Now we're going to start things up with some hardcore stuff, so… enjoy." Matto said in a friendly tone of voice.

Then, loud guitar riffs, a bass solo, and a drum solo came from the teenaged band. The show had begun.

About a half hour into the band's playing, it drew closer to the end. OGC played there best, which they always did at "The Café." The band was just about to leave the stage with their instruments still there.

"One more song! One more song! One more song!" the crowed shouted with excitement.

Then the five hopped right back on stage and the crowd cheered.

"Hey, you didn't think we ditch you right now, did you?" Kurisuchan asked jokingly.

"No!" the crowd shouted.

"Okay, we've got one more song. But it's a cover. But a cover of a good song." Kurisuchan said.

"Yeah, it's AFI's 'This Celluloid Dream!' Matto shouted excitedly. "So uh… get close to your boyfriends and girlfriends and shit like that."

"Calling tears from deep inside,

Oh, you're so exquisite,  
And in the mirror,

All midnight eyes,  
Oh, if I could remain,

But it's just a visit  
All midnight eyes read 'vacancy'  
Twisted, twisting."

"Well, you heard the fat moron. Get a little closer." Hoshi said to Rei in his gruff voice.

"But… I don't want to." Rei said.

"Come on, loosen up, babe." Hoshi smirked as pulled Rei closer to him.

"But Hoshi-kun…" Rei said.

"Shut up. And stop calling me 'Hoshi-kun.'" Hoshi growled.

Shinji slightly growled at Hoshi for pulling her in like that. But then he looked at Rei and said, "She is so beautiful. Why is she with that jerk?"

"To the lovely dancing lights,

I begged, 'May I cut in?'  
But they never stopped playing 'their song'  
Of a joyous song they sing,

I've heard whispers,  
On a freezing note,

I resonate."

Shinji walked towards Hoshi and asked, "Hey, mind I cut in?"

"Piss off, emo kid." Hoshi scoffed.

"Actually, I'd rather…" Rei started but was interrupted by Hoshi.

"Come on. You're with me." Hoshi said while brushing Shinji off.

With that, Shinji left the two and went back to Asuka and Kaworu.

"(Just like romantic verses,

Just like a joyous end,  
Just like a memory,

It twists me),  
Just like romantic verses,

Just like a joyous end  
Twist...

Twisting me."

Kaworu looked at Shinji, who had a sad look on his face. "Something wrong?"

"I hate that guy." Shinji said.

"So what? We all do." Asuka said.

"Yeah… but I care about Rei so much that… words can't describe it." Shinji said while looking down to the ground.

"Well tell her tonight! I have a feeling something's going to down." Kaworu said with grin.

Shinji looked at Rei once more and thought, "Why can't I tell her how I feel?"

"You land as lightly as the new snow,

(Cinematic),  
Onto the melting boy,

(And melt away).  
You light as gently, you're so,

(Cinematic),  
Bathed in your radiance,

I melt!"

Rei was also looking Shinji. Her eyes met his while Hoshi wasn't looking. "He's handsome… more so than Hoshi. He's also much more sweeter and kinder than Hoshi. And yet, I'm still with this brute. Why can't I just tell Shinji how I feel and pretend that I never met Hoshi? Is it because I'm afraid? Yes, it is. I'm afraid… of getting hurt by Hoshi." Rei thought as she stared straight into Shinji's eyes.

"In the glitter, in the dark,

Sunk into velvet,  
Praying this will never end.  
In the shadow of a star,

In static pallor,  
I realized I never began."

Shinji noticed Rei looking at him. "Is she… staring at me?"

"I guess so." Kaworu said.

"Well that's a good sign. By the way, why did you go up there?" Asuka asked.

"I asked if I could cut in." Shinji said.

"And?" Asuka asked again.

"Rei said yes, but Hoshi said no." Shinji replied.

"Not a good sign for Rei." Kaworu said.

"Why's that?" Shinji asked.

"Trust me. You'll find out soon enough." Kaworu said.

"(Just like romantic verses,

Just like a joyous end,  
Just like a memory,

It twists me),  
Just like romantic verses,

Just like a joyous end  
Twist...

Twisting me."

"Hey, why are you looking at Shinji?" Hoshi asked.

"Huh? Oh, no reason." Rei said.

"You're lying."

"I'm serious, there's no reason."

"No, tell me right now." Hoshi said while grabbing Rei's arm.

"Stop it, that hurts." Rei said.

"Tell me now." Hoshi growled.

"You land as lightly as the new snow,

(Cinematic),  
Onto the melting boy,

(And melt away).  
You light as gently, you're so,

(Cinematic),  
Bathed in your radiance,

I melt!"

Shinji noticed Hoshi grabbing Rei's arm. "Hey what is he doing!"

"Uh-oh." Kaworu gulped.

"Trouble in paradise." Asuka said.

"Oh, that's it! I'm taking him down!" Shinji snarled.

"Not just…" Asuka said before she saw Hoshi slap Rei.

"Now!" Shinji growled.

"Kill the bastard." Asuka and Kaworu said in unison.

Then Shinji stomped towards Hoshi and Rei, who was now crying from getting hit by Hoshi.

"All the colors upon leaving, all will turn to grey,  
All the colors upon leaving, all will turn to grey,  
(All grey) All the colors,

(All grey) Upon leaving,  
(All grey) All will turn to grey  
(All grey) All the colors,

(All grey) upon leaving,  
(All grey) All will turn to grey... grey..."

Hoshi looked at the stomping Shinji. "What?"

"You hurt Rei, didn't you?" Shinji growled.

He scoffed and said, "So what? I don't care. The bitch here doesn't care. The only person here that cares is you, emo kid. So if you don't mind, piss off asshole."

"First off, Rei does care. And secondly… don't you dare call the girl I love a bitch." Shinji said angrily.

"So what are going to do about?" Hoshi said as pushed Shinji.

Then, Shinji had a hook punch to Hoshi's face and sent him into the pit.

"You land as lightly as the new snow,

(Cinematic),  
Onto the melting boy,

(And melt away).  
You light as gently, you're so,

(Cinematic),  
Bathed in your radiance!"

"Shinji…" Rei said with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Shinji looked at her. She looked so beautiful. He blushed hard while looking into her blood red eyes.

"Thank you." Rei said as she hugged Shinji tightly and cried on his shoulder. "And I… love you too."

"Then why were you with Hoshi?" Shinji asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Because I didn't you felt the same way. And I thought that I could meet a nice guy, but instead I met Hoshi. And he only cared about getting… you know." Rei said in between sobs.

"Well… now you know how I feel and I know how you feel." Shinji smiled.

Rei sniffled and said, "Yeah, we do."

They then slowly moved their heads toward each other and gave each other a long kiss on the lips.

"You land as lightly as the new snow,

(Cinematic),  
You land as lightly as the new snow,

(And melt away),  
You land as lightly as the new snow,

(Cinematic),  
Bathed in your radiance,

I melt!"

The crowd roared with excitement after the song ended. The five band members waved to the crowd and said, "Good night everybody!"

Matto then added, "And special good night to the lovebirds over there, the brown-haired guy and the blue-haired girl. Give it up for the two lovers right over there."

The crowd then cheered and clapped for Shinji and Rei for they had found true, pure love.

**The End**


End file.
